


you flower, you feast

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, Comeplay, Feminine Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Princess Harry Styles, Rimming, Solo Artist Harry Styles, so actual harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Having Louis attending his shows on tour was a dream come true. He couldn’t do it all the time since he had work obligations of his own to see to, but the handful of shows that he‘s been able to attend have been Harry’s favourites of the whole tour.Or: an anon on harrystylesbottoms asked for a fic where Louis worships Harry's thick booty... and here we are.





	you flower, you feast

**Author's Note:**

> approximately seven hundred years ago, an anon asked harrystylesbottoms if any of their members had fic recs for fics in which louis worships harry's ass and praises him for how thicc and juicytm he's gotten. upon seeing this post, i became Inspired and only now am i posting it. rip me, rip harrystylesbottoms, rip that anon, and rip everyone else reading this haha
> 
> tldr is that i'm v slow. enjoy
> 
> thanks to caroline thedaggerrose for betaing this for me AND for being such a sweetie, and also the emo larries gc for their inspirational appreciation of my fics

Having Louis attending his shows on tour was a dream come true. He couldn’t do it all the time since he had work obligations of his own to see to, but the handful of shows that he‘s been able to attend have been Harry’s favourites of the whole tour.

 

The list of advantages to having Louis with him on tour was a mile long, and he appreciated that it was even an option. He’s be hard pressed to pick a favourite thing about Louis being on tour with him - from falling asleep and waking up next to him each day to having him make friends with Harry’s new band and crew to getting to sing songs that he’d written for Louis and knowing that he was there in the crowd hearing it and feeling Harry’s abundant overflowing love.

 

Any other time, he’d be unable to choose. But in the moment, as he was currently bent over the edge of the hotel bed getting the rimjob of his life, he’d have to say that sex with Louis was the best thing. Touring with his boyfriend in his band meant having sex on a daily basis (sometimes multiple times daily depending on how busy they were) so even though it had been some time since they’d properly toured together, it was an adjustment to go to sleep alone in a hotel room and to have to find a way to work out his energy himself. Getting his brains fucked out when he was wound up with post-show energy was something he was used to, and he’d grown to be more mature and more professional, but he would still like to get dicked down after a show once in a while.

 

Louis was giving it to him good, licking into him deep and sloppy and Harry didn’t need to look at him to know that he was red-faced and had spit all up in his stubble. It scraped against the tender skin around his hole and made him squirm desperately against the mattress.

 

“Fuck,” Louis said, pulling back and breathing roughly over Harry’s wet skin. Harry shuddered and pressed back towards Louis as best he could, begging for Louis to put his mouth back on him. Louis tutted and gave Harry’s bum a spank, making him gasp and spread his legs wider. “Your arse has gotten so thick; I just wanna look at it.”

 

“Nooo,” Harry whined, rocking back again and getting another smack. “Please put your tongue back in me,” he pleaded, clutching at the sheets and tossing his head.

 

Louis pulled his cheeks apart with his thumbs, leaving Harry exposed and embarrassed. He crossed his arms under his head and buried his face in them, and maybe if Louis wasn’t busy looking at him he’d reprimand Harry for hiding his face and muffling his noises.

 

Harry trembled as Louis looked at him, thighs quaking and back muscles straining against nothing. Louis wasn’t holding him down and he wasn’t restrained; he was just an excessively good boy for Louis. Louis kissed one of Harry’s cheeks and then leaned his cheek against the spot he’d kissed, dragging his facial hair against Harry’s sensitive skin. Harry wailed and arched his back, burying his face in the covers and curling his toes against the carpet.

 

“Don’t bite yourself,” Louis told Harry, knowing that Harry was biting his own forearm to keep himself quiet. “If you leave a mark, I’m going to spank you.”

 

Sometimes Harry rose to the challenge and called Louis’ bluff. Sometimes he was bratty on purpose so that Louis would punish him, but today was not one of those days. Today, Harry needed to be lavished with attention and touch, so that’s what Louis gave him. He nuzzled Harry’s ass with his cheek for another moment, then moved back in to Harry’s core and sucked on his rim.

 

Harry cried out into the comforter and Louis didn’t comment on how his hips circled against the edge of the bed. He just held Harry down by his hips, finally making some effort to restrain Harry, which made him practically purr. He stopped grinding against the bed, but he’d come soon anyway because Louis was holding him down. There were few things he loved more than being restrained.

 

Louis got back to work, sucking scruffy, scratchy kisses against Harry’s hole and then swirling his tongue around it. He kept licking and pushing his tongue into Harry while he opened a tube of lube and slicked up his finger. He pushed it in and licked around it, giving Harry a second one when he begged prettily for more. When he lifted his head out of the bedding, Louis heard tears in his voice, which was what he’d been going for.

 

“Want you to come whenever you can,” Louis told him, pushing his pair of fingers deep and deftly locating Harry’s prostate. Harry’s whole body jerked when he first touched it and he began rocking against the bed when Louis began to steadily stroke it.

 

“Stay still,” Louis murmured and when Harry kept mindlessly humping the bed, Louis smacked him across the ass with a sharp crack of his free hand. Harry didn’t still, probably too overstimulated and close, so Louis held him down instead. He put his free arm across Harry’s lower back and leaned his weight against him. He melted, pliant under Louis’ hold, sinking into the mattress and only twitching and letting out breathy moans as Louis continued to finger him.

 

“Lou,” he whined, voice pitchy with desperation. Louis leaned his elbow against Harry’s spine and put most of his weight into it. Harry deflated under him, the tension draining from his shoulders as he came into the bedding underneath him. Louis worked his prostate until Harry was done coming and squirming.

 

Harry laid bonelessly on the bed panting, and Louis climbed up off his knees and fumbled with his trousers. He nearly tripped as he got his dick out and crawled half on top of Harry. He was sweating through his shirt, that and the messy lower half of his face the only things to give away what he’d been doing, given how he was fully dressed.

 

Louis straddled one of Harry’s thighs. It was a little awkward with his trousers and underwear bunched up around his knees, but he still managed to line his hips up against Harry’s ass and grind against one of his supple cheeks. Louis’ pose was unwieldy and he had to lean most of his weight against Harry and was probably crushing him a little bit and keeping him from getting a deep breath, but he was so close that it didn’t matter. On top of that, Harry often  _ begged _ for Louis to choke him and he knew exactly what to do if it became too much or he needed a break. Louis’ weight on top on him was firm and crushing and perfect.

 

When Louis came, he clutched so hard at Harry’s hips that there would likely be marks lingering there after. His hips stuttered and he panted as his cock spurted strings of come across half of Harry’s arse. Harry visibly sighed, pleased to have Louis all over him, dripping hot and thick down his skin. He huffed out a laugh when Louis flopped down on top of him, smearing his come all over the both of them. Neither of them cared about that, catching their breath together for a moment.

 

Louis pet at Harry and cuddled close against his side. Harry laid like a dead thing, face down on the bed with his head turned to the side so he could access fresh air. Louis reached up and rubbed circles between Harry’s shoulder blades and eventually Harry lifted his head to look at Louis. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face was ruddy from being smothered into the bedding for so long.

 

“Oh, love,” Louis sighed, smiling fondly at Harry and wiping at his wet cheek with his thumb. “Was that good?”

 

Harry sniffled and nodded and Louis pet his hair a bit. It was shorter and there was less to play with but Louis still ran his fingers through it and brushed back his curls.

 

“Was I good, Lou?” Harry asked, so softly that Louis couldn’t have heard him if they weren’t almost nose to nose.

 

“Perfect as always,” Louis replied, squirming closer to Harry and peppering his cheeks and nose with kisses. “My gorgeous, perfect princess.”

 

Harry flushed prettily and preened under the attention.

 

“My gorgeous, perfect princess with a thick, juicy arse,” Louis added, and Harry buried his face in the bedding again. Louis started pressing kisses to whatever skin he could reach as he smiled deviously. Harry could whine and hide and act embarrassed, but Louis spotted a flash of Harry’s dimples before he’d fully hidden his face.


End file.
